French Tutor
by PorcelainDoll97
Summary: Amu is not doing well in French, so who is a better tutor than our beloved Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Of course, he wants to help Amu in the French language as well as otherwise. . .


**Doll: Ok, so instead of paying attention in French class today like I probably should, I wrote this. I know it's not awesome, but it was fun to write. I typed and edited (or attempted to) this instead of doing all of my homework. Oh well. This is much more fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shugo Chara**

I was having the perfect year. I wasn't called 'cool and spicy' nearly as much as before. I even had a lot more friends. My grades had gone up and I was passing all of my classes with A's and B's. Except French. In French, I had a D. A low D and the report cards would be coming out soon. I couldn't disappoint my Mama and Papa with suck a low grade!

I had made the genius decision of taking French as one of my electives. I thought that it wouldn't be hard. I mean, how hard could a language be? If you guessed extremely hard, you're right!

I wanted to get my grade up so, so badly. The good thing, or bad thing depending how you think of it, was that tomorrow, there was a French test. If I got a perfect grade, who knows how high my average will be! So here I was, studying.

My family had left the house so that I would be able to concentrate. Papa had gone out to dinner with some of his associates that took pictures like him. He said that after dinner they were heading out to get some night shots or something like that. Mama had taken Ami to go shop, and see a movie after it. Everyone said that they would be home around 9 o'clock. I turned my head away from my books for a moment to check the clock. meant I had only one more hour to study.

My charas would normally be hanging around me, but they also wanted me to study. The four went off to watch TV downstairs.

I had sat down at my desk to study hours ago, and I was now distracted. Studying is boring. I closed my book, and leaned back in my chair. I had to focus! I just had to! If I did well on this test, my parents would be so proud of me. Once more, I opened my book to one of the pages and began reading.

A sudden knock at the balcony window made me tip over the chair I had been sitting in, and land on my back. Ouch! I groaned and rubbed my back as I stood up, and put my chair back into place. I marched over to the window, and a certain blue haired boy was standing there emotionlessly with a cat chara on his shoulder.

He didn't look too much different from the last time that I had seen him. He had grown his hair a little longer, but it suited him. He was a little taller, but that was to be expected. I could tell that, even though he had a long sleeved shirt on, he had a nicely toned body. WAIT! Did I just admit to myself that Ikuto looked good? What's wrong with me? Am I getting sick? Am I dying?

Well, thinking that someone has a nice body doesn't mean that you think that they are hot, or that you're in love with them. Wait. Why did that scenario even come into mind? Okay, maybe I had a little crush, but I mean who wouldn't! Just look at him! He was way older than me, though. He probably had his own girlfriend who was much prettier than me.

"Amu let me in." He said. It was muffed by the glass, but I was still able to make out what he was saying. I unlocked the door, and slowly slid it open.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Honestly, I was pretty happy to see him. It had been a while. Last time I had saw him was when he told me that he was going to go look for his father.

"I was in Japan, and thought that you would like a surprise visit." He told me, and pushed past me to get into my room. I shut the glass door behind him. "So what are you doing?"

"For your information," I snapped. "I'm trying to study so that I don't fail a class."

"What class?" He asked curiously.

"French, if you must know." I told him, and sat back down in my chair to study.

"I can speak French. Do you want my help?" He asked me. I couldn't tell if he would seriously help, or just tease me the whole time. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and allow him to help me.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. Hey, he might not be my best friend, but I had to be at least a little considerate. He shook his head. "Yoru, go on downstairs. My charas are watching TV down there."

Yoru jumped off of Ikuto's shoulder, and flew down the stairs quickly. "Ok, nya~!"

I smiled at the little chara. Ikuto pulled up a spare chair that I had beside me so that we were able to share the book that I had.

"Thanks a lot." I said shifting in my seat, and looked towards the ground.

"In French." Ikuto commanded, and watched me with a steady gaze.

I tilted my head up to look the older boy in the eye and tried to recall all that I could remember from all of the French classes I had taken so far. "Uhm uhm merci…..beaucul."

Quickly his emotional face turned up into a smirk. "I think so, too. But, if you keep talking like that, we'll never get any work done."

My face twisted into a confused look. "Whaaat?" I mumbled and dragged out the 'a'.

"You really need to work on how you pronounce words. You just told me that I had a nice butt. I couldn't agree with you more, however." He informed me. Quickly, as soon as the sentence left his mouth, my face turned bright red.

"I mispronounced a word! You do not have a nice butt." I snapped at him, and turned away from him so that he couldn't see how red my face was.

"So, you've been looking at my butt, have you?" He asked me with a sly tone to his voice. He was just begging for me to snap at him.

"No! Just-, I-, can you please just help me study?" I begged giving up on protecting my pride.

"Of course Amu." He said sweetly, and looked at the book once again. "What do you need help on?"

"Um, the conjugating for etre." I told him. He nodded.

"Je." He started. I guess he wanted me to finish it.

"Suis." I told him, and he nodded.

"Tu"

"Es."

"Il and Elle"

"I don't know." I admitted. That's where my knowledge left me.

"It's est." He informed me. "Then nous sommes and vous etes and lastly ils sont and ells sont."

I nodded. I could probably remember that! The test, I think, was only on that conjugation and using it in simple phrases.

"Ok. Let's use those in some simple sentences." He told me. "Say 'You are young'."

"Umm, tu es jeune?" I asked. He nodded and patted me head.

"Now say I am old." He challenged me.

"Je suis vieux." I guessed. He nodded. I was right! Yay!

"Try. . .she is pink." He told me.

"Elle est rose?" I said. I didn't know colors, but I had read over them once.

"Good job. I think you have that." He told me. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so." I told him. "Have you ever been to France?"

"Twice, actually." He told me. "Once was for a vacation, and the second was a false lead on my father."

"Oh." I said. Talking about a missing father wasn't the happiest conversation we could have, so I decided to change the subject. "What's France like?"

"It's pretty cool. There's a lot to see, and the sites are pretty." He told me. "Want me to say stuff in French, and you guess what they mean?"

I nodded. I've never actually heard someone speak in total French. This would be fun.

"Dépêchez-vous et grandir." He spoke with a beautiful accent.

"Umm, leave and tall?" I asked doubtfully. He looked at me like I was dumb.

"Does that even make sense?" He rolled his eyes, and sighed. "For these answer yes or no."

"Wait!" I stood up, and pointed at him. "Aren't you going to tell me what you really said?"

"Nope." I sighed, and went to sit on my bed. It was so much more comfortable than a stupid chair.

Ikuto followed me, and sat beside me. "Puis-je rester avec vous ce soir?"

"Uhm, yes." I told him. I hoped that he didn't say anything bad!

"Avez-vous encore l'amour que le roi enfant?" He asked another question.

"No?" I said, but I was still doubting my answers. The smirk that he gave me in return for the answer confirmed that I shouldn't have said that.

"Je t'aime, ok?" He looked down at me. I felt my cheeks warming up.

"Sure." I mumbled, and turned away from him.

He cupped my chin with his hand, and turned me to face him, and tilted my head up. "M'aimes-tu?"

"Um, yes." I said. His smirk that had been there since I had answered the second question had slowly turned into a genuine smile. "Want to tell me what you've been saying?"

"Sure, Amu-koi." He purred. My mouth fell agape, and I blushed again.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him. I actually didn't mind it, but I would never admit that to him! He scoffed.

"Well I asked if I could stay here tonight, and you said yes. I asked if you still loved the kiddy-king, and you said no. I told you I love you, ok and you said you said sure. Last one was me asking if you love me. You said yes." He informed me with a hint of arrogance.

"Well, I couldn't understand you! I would have answered differently if it weren't in French!" I defended myself. Deciding that we were too close, I jumped up from my bed. "But you are kind of right."

He looked surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't mind if you stay here. And as for Tadase, I don't love him. It turned out that he's gay. He has a boyfriend now." I told Ikuto who looked like he was about to die from laughing. The other two were correct also, but I wasn't going to tell him that!

"Want me to teach you something that's French that you will never forget?" He asked with a smirk. I knew that I shouldn't trust that smirk, but did anyway. "Come here."

I went closer to him, and he signaled like he was going to whisper into my ear. Instead of whispering into my ear, he used one hard to turn my head to his, and the other to pull me closer. Before I had time to react, his lips were pressed against mine. He pulled me so that I was sitting on him, straddling his waist.

He started to nibble on my bottom lip, and I gasped, giving him entrance to my mouth. I felt his tongue rake over my teeth, and play with my own tongue. He explored my mouth for about a minute. I sat there totally stunned like a little puppet.

"Come on Amu." He said out of breath as he pulled our lips apart for a moment. "Kiss me back."

He pressed his lips to mind again, and I didn't even think about not giving him full access to my mouth. Being as inexperienced in the kissing field as I was, I attempted to try and follow his lead. I probably sucked, but I gave it my best shot!

He flipped out positions so that my back was against the bed, and he was straddling my waist, and was bent over so that our mouths connected.

My hands unconsciously knotted themselves into his hair. Ikuto had his hands on both sides of me head, and was leaning on them so that he wouldn't squish me with his weight.

Slowly our kissing stopped, and he rolled off on me so that we were lying side by side. Both of us were breathing deeply. "That is something called French Kissing."

"Wow." It sounded dumb, but it was the only word that my head could form at the moment. My brain was kind of scrambled at the moment. I felt his hand slip into my shirt, and my mind came back to one piece. "Ikuto, I'm not ready for that yet."

He sighed, and retracted his hand. "Hurry and grow up so we can do that kind of stuff all the time."

I giggled as he pulled me into his chest, and placed soft kisses on the top of my head. We moved around a little so that we were both under the covers, and he just held me again. I snuggled close to him, and the lights snapped off. We looked in the doorway, and Su was there smiling.

"Good night, desu." She whispered, and went back to find the other charas.

I turned back to face Ikuto and started drifting off to sleep as he held me tightly to his body. I sighed in pure bliss.

"By the way," I said opening my eyes and saw that Ikuto was looking directly back at me. "You do have a nice butt."

**Doll: All done! I have to start my homework now *cries*. I hate AP classes.**


End file.
